Giving In
by RKORhodes
Summary: Seth wasn't exactly sure how he ended up in this situation but here he was, strapped to Dean's bed with two very lustful sets of eyes scanning his naked body.


Giving In

"Seth, you like guys. Which one of us is the most attractive?" Dean asked him, passing the bottle of rum back to Roman.

Roman and Dean were sharing their own bottle of some form of expensive rum. They had decided to get a little tipsy seeing as there was nothing else better to do.

"Yeah come on, which one of us would you fuck?" Roman asked with a wink, taking a swig of the drink.

"I can't answer that, it's weird. You're my friends and this is very odd to be talking about." Seth shook his head, trying to get rid of the images in his head that were rushing blood to somewhere unneeded at this point in time.

"Bullshit! Answer the question, Sethie, out me and Roman, who's the hottest?" Dean fixed his messy hair.

"Guys please don't put me on the spot like this, it's awkward and I love you both." Seth spoke again, trying to fight off the blush creeping up his neck.

He was put on the spot and wasn't enjoying it as much as he'd like. He had no problem talking about guys, but now having to decide who he would fuck or which one of his friends was hotter was a bit daunting.

"Seth, you don't have to answer." Roman quipped to him with soft eyes but still they held a hint of curiousness in those eyes.

"Roman, we want to know, alright? Come on, it's me isn't it?" Dean smirked at him, playfully shoving Roman's arm.

"Nah, he likes me. Don't you, Sethie?" Roman smiled.

The bickering persisted for minutes as the liquor between them was reaching the end of the bottle. There was only so much one man could take, the berating of his friends trying to figure out who was the lucky one that, if he had the chance, could bang Seth Rollins. He did have a fantastic ass that pleaded to be plowed.

Seth just simply giggled at the banter between the two, who kept glaring at the brown eyed man for confirmation or denial of their claims. Seth had had enough and thought to himself 'fuck it' and blurted out.

"Alright! Alright, I'll tell you." He sighed out, rubbing his hand down his face.

Well, here goes nothing. Dean and Roman leaned forward to hear the confession of who was the sexiest to the one who liked guys.

"Both of you."

"What?!" Roman and Dean asked in unison.

They looked back at each other with confused expressions and looked back to Seth who was slightly relieved at divulging the truth at this point.

"You heard me, both of you. I'd fuck both of you." Seth snickered at himself, the shocked expressions on his best friends' faces and the heavy amount of liquor rushing through his system made him light headed.

"But, Seth..." Dean and Roman reached out, maybe to stake the ownership of his affections or maybe find out that he was just kidding with them, who knows.

"No buts guys, both of you are hot. Dean, you have that badass style that I love. You're sexy as fuck and I love it when you wear your leather jacket. And Roman, well…just look at you. Your body is tan and smooth with those abs and that tattoo, fuck that's hot."

He looked to a smirking Roman, he knew he was hot, he just wanted the confirmation.

"And you have the body of a God. Plus, I know what you're packing in there." Seth addressed Roman, who choked on his drink and wiped his mouth with wide eyes.

"How do you know?" He groggily asked his friend.

"One night when you and I shared a room, I had gotten up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and I saw you naked in the bed with a hard on and well, damn boy. You got a monster, very yummy looking."

Seth toyed his tongue in his direction.

"Hey, I've got a big one too." Dean demanded and stood up to drop his jeans, releasing his soft cock.

Dean pumped his cock to life with a few strokes and sure enough Dean was quite big. Not as long as Roman, probably an inch shorter, but still an impressive size. Soon enough, Roman stood up as well and made himself hard to prove what he was to Seth. So that left Seth with two equally gorgeous cocks eye level with him on the floor. It had turned into a game of 'you show me yours and I'll show you mine'.

"Wow guys, just wow." He breathily let out.

Roman was a monster, long and big, and the head was so heavy that it couldn't even stand straight forward, just hung down flanked by his sagging balls.

Dean's was a creamy milky color with a bright pink head and curve in the middle that bent it downwards.

Seth had eventually pulled his own out at the insistence of the unsheathed men in front of him. His was lovely, like him, a decent eight inch length with a good thickness to it and it was paler than the rest of his tanned body.

Dean looked around and lowered his head.

"Mine's tiny." He whispered.

"Oh Dean, no it isn't. It may not be as long as Roman's." Seth reached over to grab the shaft, it was warm and solid "But it's the thickest, way thick babe. Very hot."

And without really thinking about it, he brought his mouth to his cock and licked the slit with a fat stripe. Dean moaned at the sensation so Seth went farther and sucked in the head of him, tasting the slight twinge of salt on his skin. He closed his eyes and hummed, sending vibrations through Dean and he proceeded to take in more and more of his length. It wasn't easy with how thick he was, and he sucked on it hard, swirling his tongue around the head.

"Oh shit Seth, that feels so good." Dean moaned out.

He heard a groan from the other man standing there, lazily pumping his shaft. Seth reached over with his hand to grip Roman's cock and felt how hot it was. The sticky liquid gushed forth from it and dripped over his fingers. Roman moved closer to Seth so that their arms were brushing and Seth pumped his shaft, and he found his dark cock beautiful.

Dean was watching as Seth was sucking him off and jerking off Roman.

Roman looked down to see Seth's ass had poked out from his sweatpants. He groaned at thinking how much he wanted access to it and how it would feel to have his cock, that hadn't been used for anything other than one on one action lately, fully buried inside his friend. He saw that Seth had switched positions and was now being sucked off by Dean.

"I wanna fuck him, fuck him so bad." Roman whined.

Dean nodded, bobbing his head onto Seth's cock.

Roman was too busy with his fingers in the two toned hair to hear anything, his eyes shut and head thrown back.

"Roman, you wanna fuck him?" Dean asked to his left.

His eyes shot open and he nodded quickly with a "Fuck yeah I do."

Seth detached himself from Dean's mouth and took Roman's hard length into his mouth. Roman lowered his gray eyes to see Seth staring straight back up at him. He almost came at the sight of lips stretched around his cock and how much Seth enjoyed his taste. With a small smile and petting through his hair again, he asked to his crotch in use.

"You want us to fuck you? We'd like to fuck you, Seth."

Seth nodded with an "mhmm" still sucking on the tan cock of his friend. They all made it to the bedroom where Seth laid on his back awaiting his best friends to ravish him. He was a bit taken aback as Roman and Dean whispered something to each other and Dean had a grin on his face.

"One second," Roman promised, easing his cock out of Seth's mouth.

Dean and Roman went into the closet of the room and pulled out two silk ties, one black, the other red, and separated to either side of the bed. They climbed to retrieve Seth's wrists, both of their gorgeous cocks swinging towards Seth's face, and fastened his hands to the headboard. Dean took a little longer because the restrained Seth had successfully sucked in his thick cock and sucked it like a vacuum cleaner, letting his tongue brush the tip and rub the sides of it. He was so good at sucking dick. Dean pulled away and examined their captive. He looked so good, cock hard and laying flat against his tummy, tan skin that faded to white where his boxer shorts were once before. Their clothes were a treasure trail from the living room to Dean's bedroom now.

"Come on boys, don't keep me waiting." Seth purred and saw them rush to his sides, Roman on his right, and Dean to his left.

They set their mouths to different parts of his anatomy. Dean was actually kissing him, their teeth clashing together and their tongues battling in heated passion. Roman was sucking a bruise to his hip and pumping his rock hard shaft.

Their actions switched then. Roman was the one kissing Seth now. They kissed differently. Roman was more of a slow kisser, the kind that took time to savor the actions, so they lazily smooched and the dark skinned man would bite his bottom lip every so often. Dean had gone south to suck a hickey to the column of his throat and touch his own cock as well.

Dean had positioned himself between the fabulous thighs of Seth and was circling his pink hole. Then, Dean pressed two fingers in.

Seth's back arched off the bed, breaking the kiss from Roman. Dean slowly moved his fingers in and out, opening him up, the heat he had inside of him was incredibly hot.

Roman pumped the slick shaft of his friend and leaned over to jerk off Dean.

Seth pulled against the restraints and his arms flexed, making Dean growl at him and curl his fingers to touch that sweet spot inside him.

Dean groaned seeing the debauchery of the actions happening as Roman kneeled up towards Seth's head and placed his cock that was standing straight out from his body to puffy lips.

"Suck it," Roman declared with finality.

Seth whimpered at the command and happily parted his mouth to allow the silky skin of Roman's cock to fill his mouth once more. Seth swallowed every last drop of precum that oozed forth, humming in pleasure, making Roman grip his hair and begin to forcefully fuck the wet mouth of his friend.

Dean was spitting into his hand and swirling the spit around the tip of his cock, he lined it up and pressed forward with no regard or restriction.

"Oh fuck, Dean!" Seth gasped out, pulling away from the tan cock he was inhaling.

Not too long though was he allowed air to breathe because Roman had pulled his head back to choke on his long cock that still oozed sticky precum. Dean took Seth's cock into his hand, getting him to mewl in ecstasy as he furiously beat his aching cock. Dean was violently slamming into Seth's tight tunnel and repeatedly nudged that bundle of nerves deep within him, the two toned man being bombarded with pleasure and cocks was whimpering around the one currently being propelled down his throat.

"You look so hot, baby, taking me and Roman's cock. So fucking hot," Dean panted out.

Dean was close now. The restriction of walls around him was choking his member to new levels and with a few more pumps into his throbbing ass, he busted deep within him. Dean body lurched forward and he had to brace his hands to the curvy hips of his friend all the while still pushing into him with erratic gestures. He pulsed hot cum deep inside, coating his canal in warm liquid that only felt better than it had originally. Dean, covered in sweat and officially spent, pulled out and made his way to the head of the bed where Roman was still choking Seth.

"Suck it clean," Roman ordered.

Roman pulled the sweating man's head towards him and shoved his cum covered cock down his throat, loving how tight and wet he was on both ends. Roman released into his mouth, and him and Dean switched positions. Seth's lips latched onto Dean's cock, taking as much of it as he could into his mouth. The suction became even harder when Roman had made his way down between those thighs and pressed his own reddened head inside. It slipped in so easily with the help of Dean's cum that he was fully sheathed within moments. He slowly rolled his hips and watched as Seth's face scrunched up. Seth had leaned over to be face fucked by Dean, and Roman's hand was jerking off the two toned man.

The temperature had risen in the room, all three men were caked in sweat, and where Seth was lying there was a darkish stain around his body. Roman lifted Seth's knees up above his shoulders and pressed in farther than he had before. He got even more access to the velvety smooth tunnel that was filled already with warm liquid. The sound of grunts and curses and choking filled the room along with the constant slapping of skin.

"Gonna cum!" Dean moaned.

"Cum in my mouth, Dean!" Seth yelled and in no time, the larger man had straddled taut shoulders and slammed his cock into the awaiting mouth of his best friend.

His body twitched and his thrusts became jerky and his balls fidgeted at being emptied so thoroughly. Seth moaned at feeling the salty liquid, much like Roman's, but less bitter, shoot to the back of his gullet and felt as a mouthful was dumped into him. He swallowed it in one gulp, then slowly sucked Dean clean like he had done with Roman before.

Dean watched as Roman pounded ferociously into Seth.

Roman invaded the sloppy wet hole for minutes on end and hearing Seth's cries of pleasure, his body shuddered and his cum was dumped deep into Seth. His own warm liquids mixed with Dean's and the slickness of Seth was that of a waterslide. His breath stuttered and his heart skipped a beat while his eyes rolled to the back of his head, gripping those firm thighs in his large hands. His pent up frustrations were left inside a clenching Seth and he slipped out to clean himself off and stand with his two tired looking friends and see what Dean was to do. But he was stopped with a "Come here, Roman, Dean."

Dean shuffled to the top of the bed as he positioned himself between the trembling thighs of Seth. Seth pointed with his head to Roman's softening cock and opened his mouth. Roman had to groan while he aimed his cum covered cock to be sucked expertly by his insatiable friend. Dean had already plunged deep inside and was pushing Seth's knees back to the bed so that he was practically laying on top of him and forced his way to the mouth that was currently sucking Roman spotless. Roman moved away after being sucked dry like he had before.

Dean plunged his tongue into the cum filled mouth of Seth, and Roman watched as his and Dean's cum was being passed between their mouths and a little dribbled down Seth's cheek. Roman reached back to be kneeling slightly and took Seth's neglected cock in his hand. Dean snapped his hips, looking for Seth's prostate. The inside of Seth was so wet and the liquid already spilled inside him. Dean angled his thicker at the tip cock and punched the sweet spot inside him.

'Oh fuck, do it again Dean! Please, one more time! Keep going, I'm gonna cum, gonna cum!" Seth whined out.

His hands had turned a little blue with the restraints and his speech was a little garbled by the thick wad of cum still in his mouth.

"Swallow it." Dean commanded and Seth obeyed with an audible gulp and a look of pure joy on his face.

Roman came into his hand at the sight of his two best friends going at it.

Dean, the last one to finish, was jerking off Seth and slamming into the collapsing walls of him. He nudged his prostate one more time as his own orgasm crept up on him and stayed pressed to the spot. The head of his thick cock exploded and liquid pressure had the restrained man breaking down. Dean's breath hitched as he unloaded five heavy pulses of himself. Seth was being filled like a drum, and his own cum added to the pressure inside him. Some of it began to leak out and cover the sheets and drip down Dean's hair covered balls. His hips stilled and slowed, but he never stopped pumping a now moaning Seth who, with so much pressure and cum filling his ass and stomach, clenched down on a still slightly thrusting Dean and exploded all over himself.

Seth shot fire hot ropes of seed across his entire body, it splashed into his sparse chest hair and painted his swollen nipples and bruised throat. He whined and whimpered and his face scrunched almost in pain at the final climax that had been in the making for so long. He was still riding out his high when Dean pulled out and made his way to a soaked Seth and placed the tip of his still hard yet sopping wet cock to his lips. Seth let a lazy smile cross his face before sucking it in and cleaning it like he did for both of them. It was slower and more careful this time, making sure to savor the taste.

The Samoan untied the sleepy man in the bed. Seth was still panting slightly and massaged his sore wrists when the bed dipped next to him. He looked down to see Roman and Dean hovering over his body, and then two tongues started lapping and licking every inch of his torso and neck. Roman took special care of his chest and throat, sparing his nipples the stinging bite and gingerly suckled them dry. Dean took charge of the middle and kissed his abs between licks. While Dean was occupied with Seth's stomach, Roman had taken the liberty of glacially sucking the abused cock into his mouth and sucking up any cum that had fallen near his waist. When all was said and done, there were three exhausted, filthy, orgasmed out men in one bed.

Seth sat up with a wince, thinking 'hey, that's a lot of cock in one night,' and scooted off the bed.

"I'm gonna shower, alright?" Seth told the two.

Dean and Roman nodded at the same time. They made their way to strip the bed and set up fresh sheets for Dean's king sized bed.

Seth was soaping himself up and rinsing him of escaping liquids when the door to the shower was opened and Roman and Dean stepped in. They all smiled and cleaned each other off and the talk they shared wasn't something you'd expect from three grown men in the WWE to have just had amazing sex with each other.

They finished off and curled into the bed, Seth in the middle as Dean was on his left and Roman was on his right. In the bed, Dean, Roman, and Seth all chatted about the live show coming up that weekend. It all fell into easy silence and understanding with Seth in the middle, flanked by a sleeping Roman who was spooning him, and Dean's head resting on his chest. They were all drifting off to sleep until the grumbling voice of Dean sounded.

"So, Seth, who tasted the best?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "No, sleep now. I'll tell you later," he stated.

There was only so much exploitation one man could take in one night.


End file.
